Ultimate Challenge
Firestar, also known as the Ultimate Challenge, is the hardest boss in the Original Game and a boss in the New Prophecy Game. He can be recruited in the New Prophecy game. In both games, while battling him, you must defeat him 9 times to signify his nine lives. Original Game How to Battle Him Scourge, in this game, is very hard to defeat. He is located in the cave at Deep Mothermouth. However, the entrance to this cave is blocked by a boulder, and you must talk to Bluestar after completing Firestar's Quest in the tunnels where WindClan hid to remove it. Battle Strategies There's a few ways to defeat Scourge; using Tiny Fury, Sand Scatter, and having the other cats heal with Catnip and/or attacking with Killing Bite is the best way to defeat his nine lives. The higher your level, the easier it will be to defeat him. This boss has Fiery Fury, which could very easily bring instant game over to the player, along with Death Blow. With enough practice and strategy, this boss will be defeated. New Prophecy Game After completing the middle quest To Be a Legend, going to the Moonpool and investigating the light will allow the player to cross the Moonpool. Heading to the left will lead to the Ultimate Challenge, Firestar. In this game, he can only be battled once, unlike in the Original Game. Another good strategy that helped me a lot (Rainstar123456) is to use Fiery Fury from Squirrelflight or even from Leafpool if she's in a high enough level. Keep using Tiger Destruction from Brambleclaw and River of Rage from Stormfur or any RiverClan cat. Just as long as you paralyze or put Firestar to sleep, the boss should be pretty easy. Having a lot of catnip would benefit you as well. If Firestar ever recovers from his paralyzing or sleep states, reapply and heal if he attacks you. Sooner or later he will lose all his lives. Heal as many times as you can. As a Party Member After you defeat The Ultimate Challenge in the New Prophecy game, you recruit Firestar. You can then have him join your party like every other character in the game. Moves Level ?-Minimal Heal Level 14-Medium Heal Level ?-Maximal Heal Level 18-Remedy Level ?-Greater Remedy Level ?-Revival Level ?-Paw Swipe Level 9-Claw Slash Level 24-Claw Shred Level ?-Claws of Destruction Level ?-Warrior Destruction Level ?-Warrior Strike Level ?-Flowing River Level ?-River of Rage Level ?-Wind Gust Level ?-Swirling Winds Level ?-Tornado Shred Level ?-Basic Shadows Level ?-Shadowy Vortex Level ?-Poisonous Shadows Level 22-Poison Chomp Level ?-Hyper Poison Level ?-Sand Scatter Level 19-Stunning Bite Level ?-Stunning Crush Level ?-Mega Refresh Level ?-Mega Heal Level ?-Powerful Heal Level ?-Status Blast Level ?-Sand Blast Level ?-Adept Slash Level ?-Mega Revival Level 326463-Killing Bite Level 65-Mighty Heal Level 70-Legendary Heal Level 73-Death Blow Level 75-Fiery Fury Level 85- Spirit Star Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Leader Category:Book Series Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Male Category:Original Game Category:New Prophecy